


Harry is really trying to homewreck, but Peter is too good at communicating

by azaIea



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Like really creepy, Stalking, harry is a creep in this fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaIea/pseuds/azaIea
Summary: Peter and Johnny are just starting to hang out outside of their superhero life, but someone from Peter's past suddenly appears and seems set on ruining their budding friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________  
> Okay so I don't know how Harry is usually characterized, and I haven't read every version of his story, so this might be weird. I was thinking about what would happen if Harry took after his dad a little more in the creep factor, and this idea happened. 
> 
> I wont update this very regularly since it's more of a side project. Please feel free to comment ideas for where this could go, I might use them!  
> (indents didn't work out but I hope it's still readable! Sorry about that)

I was excited. I didn't expect my superhero best friend to take it this well when he found out my identity, much less agree to go on a date with me. Ok, so, it wasn't technically a date, but I’m calling it that. No one has to know.

We’d met up at the usual place to discuss a mission that required us to go undercover… meaning no mask. He was ready to tell his team that I said no, but I really wanted to tell the guy my identity for a while anyways. It's always hard to find the right time to mention it since I'm not known to be the most trusting, and I kind of prefer it that way. I took off my mask and reintroduced myself, and we decided it was a great opportunity to hang out more often.

That's how I ended up sitting here, in my favorite coffee shop, waiting patiently for Johnny Storm to come back from grabbing our drinks. I was practically bouncing in my seat, and I really was trying to tone down the grin, honest. I finally had a best friend who knew about me other than MJ, and she didn't really count considering she hated hearing me talk about anything Spiderman related. 

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up with a smile, expecting to see Johnny. My smile quickly faded into a look of confusion as I saw who was standing next to my table. “Peter! It's been too long. How are you?” Harry Osborn was there, giving me his best charming smile, which really just confused me even more. 

“I’ve been-uh-pretty good? What are you doing here? I thought you moved?” Harry laughed loud and deep. That sounded nothing like how he used to. His whole demeanor was different and it was starting to make me nervous.

“Oh, you know, shit happens. Mind if I sit? We have a lot of catching up to do!” Harry's smile was genuine and kind, but there was something underneath it that I couldn't quite put a name to. I decided that I didn't like it either way.

“Well, actually, I'm here with-” I couldn't finish my excuse. Johnny chose exactly that moment to walk up with our drinks.

“Hey Petey, who's this?” He asked innocently. I sighed and was about to introduce him when-

“My name is Harry. I'm a friend of Peter’s. I haven't seen him in a while and was hoping to join him, but I didn't realize he was…” he paused and glanced over Johnny. “...with someone.” Harry was holding out his hand to shake Johnny’s, and he set down the drinks he was holding to do so. A perfect moment for me to apologize and tell Harry they can make plans at a later date and-

“Hmm… I don't think he’s ever mentioned you.” That nameless look passed briefly over Harry’s eyes again, almost unnoticeable, but Johnny continued. “I don't mind if you join us, do you spi-Peter?” he stuttered. I would have laughed at the near-slip up if it weren't for the circumstances. It's usually fun to watch him try to keep my secret despite his big mouth, but right now I'm just annoyed. If Harry hadn't suddenly showed up there would be no need to watch what we say. Plus, this was now confirmed as Not A Date, because who invites people to join in on a date?

I was trying so hard not to be annoyed with Harry. We were friends not that long ago. Good friends. Of course he would be excited to see a long time friend after 6 months without seeing each other. It was understandable. Also, he had no way of knowing what this coffee not-really-date meant to me. 

I look between Johnny's innocent smile and Harry's unreadable smirk before letting out a strained, “Uh, yeah, sure.” Harry didn't seem to notice my reluctance and grinned.

“Awesome! I'll go get myself some coffee and a muffin or something. Be right back.” He turned away, grin faltering as he glanced towards Johnny, and headed to the counter. 

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Why did I have such a bad feeling about my  _ friend _ ? We’d left off on good terms and, really, only stopped talking about 2 months ago. I’d just assumed he was probably too busy to call. There's no reason to feel uncomfortable with him.

“He has a, uh… strong handshake.” Johnny was rubbing his hand and flexing it like it was sore. 

“Huh. I always thought it was kinda weak.”

Johnny nodded for a moment before he paused, and then narrowed his eyes. “Oh, shut up Mr. Super Strength.”

In reality I hadn't even thought of that, but I holds back my laugh and give him a smirk. Johnny just grumbles quietly for a second before he finally sits down to the left of me and slides my coffee a few inches closer to me. I could see the tips of his fingers glow a little, warming the drink back up, so I smile and hum a thank you. 

“So… that was ok, right? I mean, he seems nice and all…” Johnny looked a little awkward and nervous.

“Uh, yeah! I mean I was hoping for it to be just us but… another time?” I cringed visibly at that. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Johnny just gave me a slow smile. “Are you asking me on a date, Parker?” 

My face heated up quickly and I could see the laughter in his eyes as I started to correct him, but once again I was interrupted before I even started speaking.

“Lot's of options in here! I’m not surprised you chose this place.” Harry sat down across from me and Johnny and folded his hands on the table. He turned to Johnny and gave him a smirk and continued, “Peter’s always had a hard time making up his mind. Likes to keep his options open, y'know.” What did _that_ mean?

I was going to ask him, but these guys are seriously fast talkers and I was interrupted once again by Johnny. “Good to know,” he said calmly, squinting slightly at Harry. Was he getting the same feeling I was?

We sit there in silence for a moment before someone at the counter calls Harry's name with his order. When he’s out of earshot, Johnny turned towards me again. “Okay, quick question, is he an ex? He's giving me ex vibes, and seriously, if he is, I'm so sorry, I had no ide-”

“What? No, why would you think that? We're just friends, we've known each other since childhood. What's giving you ex vibes?” I've never even heard Johnny say the word ‘vibes’ and that in itself would be confusing enough, but ex? I never even considered dating Harry. We knew each other mostly in my denial phase, so it's really hard to imagine that ever happening. 

Before he can explain himself, Harry is back with his drink and a cinnamon muffin. He sat back down and stared at the two of us for a moment before taking a long sip of his drink. We're all sitting in silence, me looking anywhere other than the two men near me, Johnny looking at his drink and occasionally glancing up at Harry, and Harry staring right at me without even blinking.  _ How does he do that? Why is he still staring? Oh my god this is so awkward do something. _

Before I could break the silence and inevitably make the situation even more awkward, Harry cleared his throat to get our attention. “So,” He started, and then he paused just long enough to stare from me, to Johnny, and back again. He took his time breaking a piece off of his muffin and popped it in his mouth. His mouth is full when he spoke again, “who tops?”

Johnny choked on his coffee, somehow managing to faceplant in it, and I can feel my face getting red with embarrassment. “U-uh, what?” Johnny says elegantly, wiping whipped cream off of his nose. 

“Harry, we're not… doing that. I mean, that's not a thing, that happens.” I tried my best, but the words weren't coming to me as my subconscious was trying to come up with an answer to that question and that  _ really _ split my focus.

Harry just laughed. “Come on, Pete, don't get embarrassed. I knew the second I saw him. He's totally your type.” 

Johnny was no longer shocked at this point, but he was definitely very amused. “Your type? P-pete?” he stuttered over his stifled laughter, teeth clenched.

I was not amused. “I don't have a type, Harry.” I mean, really, Gwen and MJ looked entirely different and I didn't have any other real dating experience that he should know of.

“Oh, we're pretending Flash wasn't a thing then, got it.” His wink and knowing smirk was infuriating at this point, and wait what? Flash, as in Flash Thompson? As far as he should know, Flash was a jerk to me and I hated him. Sure, after high school we made up, but there were never any feelings there. Were there?  _ Oh great, I'm questioning everything now. This is a quick shortcut to overthinking. I need to stop. _

“Flash… beat me up. Daily.” I glanced at Johnny for reassurance but he was looking between me and Harry with a squint that I didn't understand, and that just made me more confused and a little anxious. Okay, a lot anxious. 

“Mmhm.” Harry took a sip of his coffee and gave me a knowing grin. “And you're saying you didn't like that? Having all of his attention?”  _ What??? _

“What???” Speechless. That is what I was. Because, I mean,  **_ what. _ **

“Oh, shit, Peter! Look at the time!” Johnny yelled suddenly. I looked at the clock. 10:05am. 

“What.” I said intelligently.

“We had that meeting at 10, we gotta go!” Johnny pulled me up and grabbed both of our drinks. Meeting? What meeting? 

I stared at him blankly for a minute and he tugged my arm one more time. Oh, escape. Right, we're getting out of the awkward conversation. Okay. “Right, meeting. That thing. Uh, nice seeing you, Harry, bye.” That was probably the least convincing lie I've ever told in my life, but I was still in shock so it might not be  _ too  _ unconvincing.

We were out the door before I even realized we were moving. Johnny dragged me about 3 blocks before we turned into what looked like a park. It was small; there was only a swingset, a slide, and a bench. He led me to the bench and pushed me back lightly to indicate that I should sit, and he crouched in front of me.

“You okay, dude? You had a weird look on your face, so I thought I should get you outta there. That was ok, right?” Johnny was so cute. How did he do that?  _ Back to reality, Parker. Shake it off. _

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I'm okay. I'm just… really confused.” The way Harry was speaking had made it seem almost like a knowing accusation, like he somehow knew me better than I did, and a tiny part of me was trying to believe it for some reason.

“You still have the look.” Johnny was looking me directly in the eyes, studying them, and he was so cute I really needed to focus on something else oh god.

“I don't know, I'm just… _really_ confused.” 

“He was  _ not _ telling an accurate story about the Flash guy, right?” Johnny moved from in front of me and sat beside me, but I kept staring at the ground where he was before. I felt my eyes start to squint seemingly on their own.

“Yeah. Flash was, like, a huge bully. We made up and we're kinda friends now, but Harry doesn't know that. I don't know if he really believes what he said, or if he was just trying to scare you off or something. I don't understand why he'd want to scare you off though-” Johnny nudged my shoulder with his own, probably to stop me from rambling on, and I looked up at him.

“Dude. Remember what I said earlier? He was being really… jealous. And possessive. It could just be me thinking that, though, because it was really vague and he was mostly acting like a normal person but there was something…”

“Off?” I finished his thought for him, and he nodded. “I thought he was acting a little different from the start, to be honest. His laugh was weird. I don't know. That was weird. Sorry, that totally ruined coffee.” I was starting to feel guilty about it for some reason, but Johnny just shushed me.

“Of course it didn't! We still have coffee and now we're sitting in an awesome park in the sunshine instead of being cooped up inside! Plus, I'm the one who invited him to join.” Johnny hands me my coffee, which is still warm of course, and I look up at the sky.

Immediately I start laughing. “There's clouds, flamebrain. It's gonna rain, and the sun isn't even visible.” He had a grin on his face but he still looked up and pretended to be confused. 

“Huh,” he said as a drop of rain hit his face. “Maybe it's just my shining personality,” I shoved him before he could even continue with that line, and we both start laughing. 

By the time we caught our breath, I finally decided to quit overthinking. For now. “Okay, okay, I yield. Coffee's not ruined.” We smiled at each other for a moment before he got a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Well, you spilled a little of mine.” He said seriously. I raised and eyebrow and took off the lid of my own coffee, hoping that the threat was obvious. “Fine, fine! Coffee's not ruined, pleasedon’tthesearemyfavoritepants.” I just smile triumphantly and put the lid back on, feeling satisfied as he visibly relaxed.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Johnny’s phone going off letting him know that he really did, in fact, have a meeting at 12. We said goodbyes and I was left to my own overthinking again as I walked back home.

Because, seriously,  _ what??? _


End file.
